


[何焉悦色] 恋は戦争/恋爱战争

by aoi_literature



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M, 何焉悦色 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 09:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoi_literature/pseuds/aoi_literature
Summary: 标一下，最后两句出自《圣经》。





	[何焉悦色] 恋は戦争/恋爱战争

> _“始めるのよ これは戦争”_  
_开始了唷 这是战争_

何洛洛跟焉栩嘉闹矛盾的时间差劲透顶。

他们吵到天昏地暗彼此互不理睬的第二天，焉栩嘉易感期和发情期来了。

混混沌沌地睁开眼睛的瞬间，熟悉的昏沉高热和躁动叫嚣的生理欲求就令Alpha就无可救药地意识到了这件事实。他皱了皱眉忍耐下涌潮一般的欲望，下意识伸手到旁边去寻索Omega时，才想起昨晚吵完何洛洛就气鼓鼓地去次卧的高低床睡了。

……现在大概还正在气头上。想指望他是做梦。

焉栩嘉半翻了个身，在被子里裹成一团，烦恼地抓了一把睡梦中已经被汗濡湿的头发，倒不是疏忽大意没做准备，本来他匀好假期准备安全度过这几天发情期的，谁能想到回家后跟何洛洛大吵了一架，从几句口角开始，愈演愈烈，后来吵得上头根本忘了这回事。

现在想来，前一天异样的心情烦躁，大约也跟发情期迫近有关。

也许由于昨晚情绪波动剧烈的缘故，这次发情期也来得特别态势凶猛。头脑昏沉，后背燥热，渗着虚汗，但嘴唇和喉咙却又极度缺水，连呼吸都干渴。浑身高热，撑不起一丝力气，身体敏感到一点刺激就会战栗，迫切只想发泄欲望。信息素根本压不住，不受控制往外汹涌释放。整个家里都弥漫着浓郁的白兰地混合雪松的气味。幸好隔断效果好，不然可能会遭遇邻居投诉。

他们足够模范情侣，甚至很少产生不愉快，更无须提吵成这样。其实非要说的话，寻不出什么像样的理由，不过就是同居以后的各种琐事，大大小小生活习惯的冲突积攒在一起爆发了，致使两个人吵得翻天覆地。

他本来脾气就不算好，性格和管控欲都强势，深知何洛洛也没那么性子软，对方甚至是一个过激派，冷起来也冷得吓人，只不过对他的过激战胜了性格里原本的固执。独断又霸道的人跟他相处却任他拿捏又乖又甜，后颈不知道随他捏了多少次。平时和平相处全靠何洛洛在他面前一直乖乖听话，几乎没原则地顺着他意愿来，于此相对，焉栩嘉也一直尽量呵护着他的感受。

他是很擅长对人好的，只要他想。

他向来随心所欲，因此没有兴致去当一个特别温柔体贴的人，有时候也会迟钝注意不到别人情绪，奉行自我中心开心就好，也正因如此，所以他温柔的时候，是他真的想温柔。

面对何洛洛，他愿意把耐心积攒起来的温柔都给对方。

只不过彼此性格里强硬的一面没撞到一起产生摩擦，但互相都有棱角，时间一长，靠得太近难免容易起冲突。

吵架时何洛洛复又提起不久前一件事。

上次郭子凡生日，他们吃饭时高兴多喝了些，去KTV又喝了第二轮，彭楚粤不太放心焉栩嘉自己回去，打电话让何洛洛来接他。出门时正好碰到隔壁房间一个喝醉的牛奶味儿Omega摇摇晃晃往焉栩嘉身上倒。那个Omega发情了，信息素特别明显，夏之光已经下意识皱紧眉捂住口鼻不让自己去闻。所有人都愣了一下才反应过来。何洛洛当时就爆发了，像一头暴怒的小狮子，冲上去就把人掀开。幸好夏之光和赵磊一起拼了命才把他拉住，不然Omega怕是会跟人当场撸起袖子斗殴。

焉栩嘉没想到过去这么久他还在在意这个，抽了抽嘴角不明白这怎么也能被算账，他当时本来就因为醉酒头昏，自己也被甜腻的牛奶味冲得发晕，标记配对之后他对何洛洛以外别人的信息素有本能的抗拒。要不是反应慢了一拍，早就自己动手了，还用得着何洛洛冲上来拉。殊不知自己的行为在Omega眼里是默认。

反正回应的态度也很不好。  
「我也不想啊，那能怪我吗？！我也是受害者好不好，何洛洛你讲不讲道理？」

何洛洛也急，「我跟你谈恋爱我跟你讲什么道理？！」

焉栩嘉最讨厌事后翻旧账，遵循今日事今日毕的原则，有什么事直接解决，闻言更加烦躁。  
「你有意见当时就跟我说啊。」

何洛洛语气更尖锐和激烈了。  
「你醉成那样我怎么跟你说。」

焉栩嘉被他堵得没话，呼吸一滞，却又不肯低头。两个人沉默了一阵。最后何洛洛气冲冲门一摔，去次卧小床上睡了。

…反正，糟糕透顶，差劲透了。偏偏在这种时候。焉栩嘉抓抓头发，懊悔至极。但如果再给他一次机会回到昨晚，他也许还是会跟何洛洛吵起来。他脾性太硬，上头了容易控制不住。

风象星座平常随性自在，一旦被点燃了燎起来只会玩儿完。

他纠结了一阵，试探性地伸手往下身探去，指尖刚刚碰到顶端，就没忍住被刺激到一个痉挛。呼吸声顿时变得粗重。难耐地绷紧了脚趾，指节用力抓紧了被子，喘息了好久才缓过来。

焉栩嘉徒劳地忍耐了一会儿，然而无济于事，发情的热潮仍旧一阵一阵，甚至愈演愈烈，本能疯狂叫嚣着对Omega的需索。燥热的冲动吞烤着仅剩不多的理智。他懊恼地发现，也许还是只有去找何洛洛才能处理。

…见鬼的发情期。

他在昏沉的思绪里权衡了半天，秤盘上上下下，理性和自尊反复称量，最终一贯的处事方式占了上风，撇除掉无用情感因素，压下情绪，决定不管怎样先把事情解决。焉栩嘉艰难地撑起身，选择去次卧找何洛洛。

手机就放在床头上，但是打电话和发消息何洛洛一定不会理他，还是得直接去找人。

Alpha下床时低估了发情热对自己身体状况的影响，起身没站稳直接腿一软摔了下去，幸好床边铺着长条地毯，减缓了冲击的力度。但膝盖还是擦破了一点皮。易感期的身体对任何触动都高度敏感。Alpha半跪在床边，单手支撑着地板，绷紧了肩背，费力地喘息着，额头抵在臂弯里止不住地颤栗。手指抓紧床沿，缓解了一会儿，才摇摇晃晃地扶着衣柜门站起身。又因为喉咙干燥低低咳了几声。

穿过客厅短短的几十步距离却异常漫长难熬，脚步脱力虚浮，他几乎凭着意志力才撑着自己没在途中再次摔倒。

焉栩嘉从没想过自己也有这么一天。以往何洛洛总是乖乖地让他抱在怀里解决的。他之前没试过发情期Omega不在旁边，第一次知道原来发情期这么难熬和烦躁不安。

他站在次卧门外，被情欲一波一波冲击的身体几乎撑不住独自站立，只能靠在门框上。伸手握紧了门把手，凝滞了几秒后，才动手拧开。

信息素失控成这样，何洛洛肯定已经知道了。

他实在没力气，几乎站不稳，艰难地半倚在门框上，低垂着头，脑袋发昏，呼吸仍旧湿热粗重，还是只能拉得下一点面子说，「帮我一下。」

何洛洛似乎一点都没受到汹涌四溢的信息素影响。焉栩嘉知道他是在强行压制着才会这样无动于衷。何洛洛对他的信息素没有丝毫抵抗力，每次他发情的时候都好像被连带发情。湿得比他还要厉害。但他勉力推开门的时候，何洛洛穿着整齐坐在下面床上低头看书，头也不抬。就像闻不到满屋子飘散的醇郁白兰地气味一样，清清爽爽像个Beta。

「不帮。」  
他说。

主动来找他已经是焉栩嘉做出的最大让步了。穿过客厅从主卧挪到次卧几乎花费掉了易感期的Alpha所有体力。当然，也低下了他所有颜面。

沉默在房间内外蔓延了几秒。

扶在门框上的手指攥紧了一些。焉栩嘉没说话，只是不为察觉地暗暗咬紧了牙。把门一甩，强行撑着把自己拖回主卧了。

算了。  
随便何洛洛吧。

回房间的途中他又摔了一次。这次在客厅中央。怪他自己，一气之下迈得太快，身体发软却支撑不住，情急中又被自己绊倒了一回。

不知道何洛洛有没有听到动静，反正何洛洛也不会管他。

这一跤摔得比刚才还要狼狈，滑擦令膝盖和脚背都传来刺痛感。Alpha懊丧地咒骂了气上头的自己几句，顺便气恼该死的发情期，咬着下唇艰难地站起身，把自己慢慢拖回了房间。

他摔回床上，用被子把自己裹起来。过了一会儿，想起还有抑制剂这回事，怀抱着最后一丝希望挪到何洛洛那边床头柜去，拉开抽屉以后只看到空盒子，然后痛苦地想起最后一支被何洛洛上次用了，还没来得及去买。

上次何洛洛发情期意外提前了几天，焉栩嘉那天恰好有工作，在外面拍摄杂志。何洛洛在电话里呜呜地哭，哭得太可怜了，哭得焉栩嘉心急如焚，心都碎了，Omega软乎乎叫他名字，嘉嘉我好想你，嘉嘉什么时候回来啊…我不行了…嘉嘉…声音软软糯糯，把全部祈求都放到他身上，间或夹杂着细碎的哭腔，甘甜清冽的信息素气味仿佛要透过话筒冲出来。到后面说不出话，只能无意识地间断抽泣。

焉栩嘉躲在厕所里接他电话，努力用全部意志按捺着本能反应，拼命忍耐着欲望，自己也不好过，只能不停地吞咽，哄他说你先用抑制剂忍一下，我这边大概要拍到晚上才能结束。

何洛洛哭得更厉害了，他说我好努力忍耐了…实在忍不住才给你打电话的…嘉嘉真的不能提早一点回来吗……

他的Omega对抑制剂的抵触情绪很强，体质问题导致本来就对抑制剂有点不耐受，副作用强行压制住生理本能很难受，导致他会整个人恹恹的毫无精神。下意识就产生反抗情绪。况且就算打了抑制剂也作用不大，何洛洛对焉栩嘉的依赖性太强了，不知道为什么抑制剂就没什么效用。夏之光对此开过玩笑，我看只有你的信息素才是他最好的抑制剂和催情剂。

焉栩嘉抱歉地跟他解释，说早上来的时候合作一起拍同一套片的艺人堵车迟到，时间推迟了才开始，拍摄过程也不甚顺利，可能会拍到很晚，我真的没办法临时走。他忍着翻搅的心疼哄何洛洛，「抱歉……听话……你用抑制剂暂时坚持一下好不好，等我回来。」

他回家的时候何洛洛蹲坐在玄关等他，想站起来扑他怀里都没力气，趴在地上像孱弱的小狗，焉栩嘉心疼得要死，把他抱进卧室自己去匆促洗了个澡然后帮他解决。

其实那天他从早到晚工作了一天也很累，帮何洛洛处理完之后就抱着他疲倦到直接睡着了。但他想要当一个温柔的恋人，所以不喜欢诉说苦处。

之后就连这件事也拿出来吵。何洛洛指责他说你也要多考虑一下我感受。不提这个还好，一提焉栩嘉也炸了，他不是那种会特意说自己在平素相处里体贴和忍让了哪些事的类型，但是如果拿这一点来指责他就会觉得对方不讲道理从而整个人立时爆炸，拍着桌子语气也很差，我哪里没考虑你感受？！我要是不考虑你上次回来就不会管你自己倒头睡觉！何洛洛被他吼完这一句眼眶就红了，搞得焉栩嘉差一点又心软。终究也只是差一点。

当然，最后吵架的结果是无疾而终。

他死死咬着牙。

被窝里只有一点点Omega残留的气息，非常微弱的清淡香气。何洛洛在气头上，把信息素收得紧紧的。一点也不放出来。发情期来势汹汹，第一天本来就是最糟的时候，没有Omega信息素安抚，整个人都更加狂躁。他们还在吵架，他提醒自己。

…何洛洛死也不要想自己丢脸地用他衣服筑巢。死也别想。他的死党们嘲笑过他不是一次两次。非要在何洛洛面前死撑着Bking的面子。焉栩嘉想那当然，小孩那么喜欢他，全世界他只有在何洛洛面前一定要帅帅气气。

何洛洛掀开他被子的时候，Alpha已经被磨得神智不太清醒了，整个人紧紧地蜷成一团，一只手环抱着自己，用力掐进肩膀，抵御汹涌的情欲，将额头抵在臂弯里，遮住眼睛看不清表情，一只手无意识地握在腿间滚烫的性器上，死撑着跟生理本能打架。嘴唇干燥缺水得厉害，额发被濡湿了大半，凌乱地粘在额上，身体因为高度敏感和脱力，一直在间歇性地轻微颤栗。

这时已经临近中午，时间又过去了好一阵。何洛洛逼着自己看书也看不进去，一目十行根本不知道自己看了什么，脑子里乱七八糟全是处于发情期的Alpha，间或想起几句昨天的吵架。他忍不住挂心焉栩嘉，烦躁得要命，硬着心肠把另一个人晾到现在已经是极限了。关着门也抵不住海潮一样扑涌进来的白兰地气味，信息素浓度高度超标，粘腻又湿哒哒的，空气里都是醉人的微醺。搞得他也快疯了。就算以往的发情期，焉栩嘉也没有这样完全控制不住信息素释放过。他当然知道发情初期得不到抚慰的感觉有多糟，况且焉栩嘉刚刚过来的时候看上去已经状况糟糕透顶了，垂着头费力扶着门，虚弱地靠在门框上，连抬头看他的力气都没有。如果不是实在难受，向来脾性高傲的Alpha也不会刚吵完架就被迫低下头来找他。

如果何洛洛心肠够硬，完全可以贴个屏蔽贴管他死活。反正来发情期的不是他。但他办不到。

对焉栩嘉他实在办不到。这三个字几乎是他的命脉。

他看不进书，干脆扔了书在床上滚来滚去，思绪混乱，刚刚心烦意乱漫无目的地站起来，就哐一下撞到了高低床的上铺床沿，摸着撞疼的脑袋更气了，躺回床上生气地乱蹬了一会儿腿，跑过来看焉栩嘉。

Alpha的状况比他预想的还要糟。应该已经自慰射过一次，半褪的四角内裤泅湿出深色水迹，一片湿滑泥泞。但状况还是毫无缓解，努力忍耐甚至有掐自己性器。除了滚烫地挺立肿胀之外，还有掐痕。

说无动于衷是假的，何洛洛不知道心里是什么滋味，胸口涩涩的，呼吸不畅，五味杂陈全部交织在一起，心脏像被人没轻没重地捏着一样难受，滚烫的热潮炙得他一起发慌。他站在床边，嘴唇翕合好几次，才终于找回声音开口，哑着嗓子问焉栩嘉，

「跟不跟我道歉？」

不是他想趁人之危，逼焉栩嘉跟他低头，是何洛洛自己还在生气，不得到一个说法心里过不去这个坎。

焉栩嘉本来全部的意志力都集中用在抗争发情热上，无暇分心应付何洛洛，听到他问这句话，才勉强将头从臂弯里抬起来，略微睁开眼睛，眼神迷蒙地看向他，像是用铁链缠紧了自己故步自封的猛兽。他喘着气，费力地说，

「不道。」

何洛洛又被他气死了，本来摁下去的火气又烧起来，拧什么拧啊，怎么比他这个金牛还倔。他攥紧拳头生气地一甩手，怒气冲冲撂下话，

「那你就这样好了！别指望我会心软。」

说完摔门走了。

结果最后Alpha还没被发情期无法释放的热潮给折磨到意志崩溃哭出来，何洛洛自己先气哭了。不肯说他看着焉栩嘉这样特别难受，他一气之下摔门出来，却又没法真的丢下人不管，在外面跺脚转圈走来走去。其实焉栩嘉那会儿叫他帮，只要态度再软一点点，温温和和跟他说一句洛洛帮我一下，语气里有一点点的拜托或者撒娇，加进一点点的可怜作为筹码，他就会帮忙了，谁都知道他向来拿焉栩嘉最没办法，根本无法拒绝对方。偏偏焉栩嘉语气还是那么冷硬。刚才也是，何洛洛其实已经心软到愿意抛下吵架的事暂且不管了，却又被焉栩嘉执拗地堵了回来。

…干嘛要记仇记到跟自己过不去。

他知道焉栩嘉很擅长忍耐，但没希望他用在这种时候。

何洛洛越想越气得要命，又推开门冲进卧室里去骂焉栩嘉。气到不自觉带了哭腔，「你跟我服软一下会死啊！偏要这样！我不心疼啊！嘉嘉这个臭猪猪…」

他乱七八糟只顾发泄情绪，口无遮拦不知道骂了什么蠢话。越骂越急，越骂越气，说到最后话尾变调，染上了明显的哭腔。

他要是拿焉栩嘉有一点办法，会是现在这样吗。

焉栩嘉光顾着跟自己斗争，无暇管他噼里啪啦都说了什么，随着他骂，意识昏沉一片混沌，被发情期的热潮炙去了所有力气，见何洛洛先哭了，反而有点愣。迷蒙而虚弱地睁开眼睛。

「别哭…」

他脱力地说。本能地朝何洛洛伸出手，要抱他。

Omega是扑上床冲进他怀里的，凌乱的碎发蹭过下颌，掠过些微的痒。然后被焉栩嘉一口用力咬在后颈腺体，又痛又爽，被咬得眼冒金星。何洛洛手撑不稳，顿时浑身酸软瘫在焉栩嘉身上，砸得Alpha闷哼了一声，跌进他手臂里被抱个满怀。蜂蜜混合茉莉的气味立时冲了出来，清甜如同花茶。与醇香的酒味搅在一起。Alpha的犬齿还咬着他腺体不停磨，像野兽叼咬猎物，摩挲着后颈那一小块敏感的肌肤，两个人整个紧实地贴合在一起，身下的热度烫得吓人，焉栩嘉收紧手臂，将他又箍严实了，下意识地往他身上顶胯。

「洛洛…难受…」

何洛洛被他一顶，腰就不争气地酥软下来，他又舍不得咬回去，趴在Alpha身上，只能艰难地偏过头，伸出一点舌尖去舔他喉结。细细密密地舔得湿漉漉的，像幼猫舔舐牛奶一样轻，换来忍不住这样撩拨的Alpha在颈后咬下更重的一口，用力嗅闻Omega甜软的信息素香气。

他抖索着去摸Alpha的脸，指尖落在脸颊轻柔酥痒，被焉栩嘉抓过手含着指腹碾磨，咬得他有些疼。欲望无法抒发的Alpha像一只磨牙期的小兽，用牙齿的力度来发泄。别咬那儿…何洛洛小声说，勉勉强强使力从他手里将手抽出来。脚尖抵在床单上将自己往前送了送，凑上去吻他。在匆忙的吮吻中越过纠缠的唇齿，将舌尖递出去。咬这里。他说不清话，只能含含混混地说。反正意思传达到了。他做好了焉栩嘉下口很重的准备，但Alpha只是搂着他的腰，顺着微微颤抖的节奏，一下又一下轻轻地咬他舌头，大概只有小奶狗咬饼干那样的力度，舌尖也伸过来舔他，酥麻里撩着难耐的痒。何洛洛很快就后悔这样勾焉栩嘉了，他夹紧了双腿，中间忍不住一阵一阵地紧缩，能羞耻地感觉到自己下面在往外淌着湿滑黏腻的液体，已经湿得不行。

他整个人比发情期的Alpha还要敏感，身体全都是软的，对方发烫的性器就直直抵在大腿根部中间，不停隔着布料磨蹭细嫩的腿根，带着令人心颤的热度。蹭得Omega忍不住绷紧脚趾尖。何洛洛任命地环上他脖颈，放弃了抵抗，将自己一同交由进情欲里被吞没。焉栩嘉手指摸索着从内裤后面探了进去，在湿滑的穴口摩挲，粗糙的指腹磨蹭着软肉，激起战栗的、过电一样的快感，爽得他头皮发麻。何洛洛低低哀鸣一声，打了个哆嗦。大腿内侧颤抖着去磨蹭焉栩嘉的腰。

「你别、别这样摸……」他被快感压得几乎喘不上气，两条腿都在止不住地打颤，断断续续地说。

Alpha不知道听没听进去，又在他屁股上用力捏了一把。靠，痛死了，肯定留下指印了。何洛洛咬牙切齿。知道对方是为了缓解情欲，又生不了气。Alpha按捺本能忍耐了这么久，已经毫无余裕，他连咬焉栩嘉一口都舍不得。

刚刚亲了一会儿，但焉栩嘉嘴唇还是缺水干燥，何洛洛勉强撑起来一点，打开床头的水杯，含了一口温水给Alpha渡进去。

以往两个人晚上躺在被子里，他说口渴要喝水，在被子里踢踢焉栩嘉的小腿让他拿水杯过来，Alpha起坏心调戏他，不直接把水杯递给他，反而问他，要喂吗。何洛洛想了一会，以为只是帮他拿着水杯喂他喝水，不好意思地说要。焉栩嘉还在露着小白牙继续笑。

用嘴喂要不要？

何洛洛没想到他这么直白，闻言害羞到在被子里蜷紧脚趾，他本来以为喝水这件事上间接接吻就是极限了。焉栩嘉也不催，嘴角勾起一点笑意盯他。Omega很诚实，嗫嗫喏喏地回答说要。最后水喝完了，他也脸红得不行，晕晕乎乎快要缺氧。焉栩嘉的喂水哪里只是单纯喂水，他基本等于被按着亲了半天。Alpha还揉揉他的头，舒服的话下次继续。

何洛洛脸更加爆炸一样通红，翻了个身过去背对焉栩嘉，在被子里把自己裹得紧紧的。Alpha关了床头上台灯，也缩进被子里，在后面伸出手指来戳他的背，装得坦坦荡荡，喂，刚利用完就丢下我不管啊。

他受不住焉栩嘉一直戳他后背，又羞又恼，翻个身又滚了回去。踹了焉栩嘉一脚很凶地让他闭嘴。

在他分神的时候臀肉又被没轻没重揉捏了好几把，修长的指节用力，陷进柔滑圆润的臀瓣里掐出印记。Alpha耐不住，一直躁动不安地往他身上顶弄，倒是没有无视他的意愿直接霸王硬上弓，就只是看着他，手指在湿软的穴口试探性地浅浅戳刺，还记得在吵架的事，向下微微耷拉着嘴角，眼神像祈求许可的小狗一样无辜。

靠…现在倒是知道来卖可怜了。

何洛洛受不了他这种眼神看自己。眼睛一闭心一横，都箭在弦上了，还能不发吗。

「要做就做。」  
他闷闷地说。

焉栩嘉无暇说话，匆促地在他耳尖吻了一下算是应答。把Omega翻过身禁锢在身下，三两下扒掉了碍事的衣物，掰开线条流畅细长的双腿，架到自己肩上，手指掐在膝弯，侧头在小腿肚上咬了一口，酥酥麻麻又有点痒，何洛洛哆嗦了一下，下意识地想收腿，他下面已经湿得很厉害了，敏感又松软，一直往外流水，黏腻到根本不需要润滑。焉栩嘉很轻松地对准捅了进去，再熟练不过，长驱直入一贯到底，几乎快捅开生殖腔口。温软湿热的触感令Alpha低哼了一声，发出满足的喟叹。他们向来很契合。然后是一阵极尽凶猛的伐挞，又深又用力，滚烫的热流很快填满了温暖紧致的甬道，使得抽插更为顺畅。Alpha每次力道凶狠的挺腰都快把纤瘦的Omega撞飞出去。信息素纠缠在一起搅得两个人都发昏。何洛洛很努力很努力配合他了，但还是有点害怕，你抱、抱紧我一点点…他被操得说不出话，敏感点被撞击了不知道多少次，快感和高潮炸得眼前一阵一阵发白，孱弱到只能待人宰割。双腿没力气勾住焉栩嘉的肩背，止不住地往下滑，可怜地低低哀求道。

Alpha在他身体里射了一两回，粗重地喘息着，低下头去舔他。舌尖流连过平坦的腹部，在肚脐周围打转，伸进凹陷戳刺了一下，何洛洛没防住这下刺激，身体往上猛地一弹。被Alpha趁势咬上了硬挺的乳尖，叼准了最脆弱的地方用力细细碾磨。何洛洛被他咬得发疼，快感又密密的，双腿颤栗着发抖。他难耐地紧绷起后背，无助地去推执拗埋在自己胸前的脑袋，要做就做，我都好心让你做了，干嘛欺负我，就知道欺负我…在他呜咽着哭出来之前，焉栩嘉用吻堵住了他的哭声。这次他和下身撞击的力度一样，咬Omega的下唇咬得很重。

倒是还记得何洛洛刚才的话，用手掌护住了他的头顶使他不至于被撞到床头上。一边用力顶弄操他，一边侵犯他脆弱的外耳廓，舌尖抵进去舔弄，泛出咕啾咕啾的水声。敏感的耳尖在舔咬和啃噬下很快变得滚烫。他觉得自己像一块奶油，软塌塌地融化成一片甜腻。

这场性事粗暴而持久，干得太狠，何洛洛忍不住又没出息地哭了。他做好了心理准备会很久，但没想到久到他都意志崩溃了还没结束。翻翻覆覆来来去去。撞得他胯骨都发麻。被操射了好几回，几回高潮过后已经酸软无力。焉栩嘉还开什么拖拉机，他自己根本就是个打桩机。何洛洛受不住，哭得抽抽噎噎的。伸手去揪焉栩嘉的衣袖，你轻一点…我说你轻一点…呜…够了没有怎么还没有好…Alpha压抑了生理欲望太久根本忍不住，一言不发地干他，低着头汗滴下来，落在Omega眼里还是特别苏。就连这样的焉栩嘉都忍不住让他感到心动。又为这样的自己生气。怎么到头来还是我哭啊，又不是我被发情期的热潮逼得走投无路。焉栩嘉真烦透了。怎么这么要人命。昨天吵架还在凶他，到现在也没哄他一句。

想起这件事何洛洛更委屈了。冤家，混蛋，怎么就遇到焉栩嘉这个克星。以前他多么威武，打架把人按在地上摩擦，挑翻整个易安音乐社也不是事，现在只能被按在床上摩擦，像这样没骨气地抽抽搭搭哭。焉栩嘉搞他的动作又特别狠，完全没有平时那样温柔，弄得他好痛，而且还不哄他。就只知道闷声不吭地埋头干，求他轻一点也根本不听，搞得何洛洛好委屈。

可是他又心软得一塌糊涂。他拿焉栩嘉真的彻底没辙，栽得彻彻底底。林墨说他在焉栩嘉面前像变了一个人，哪里还有以前凶狠的社霸样子，他想是的呀。我所有的张牙舞爪都没啦，只想再乖一点点。

他是不是就会再多喜欢我一点。

他喜欢漂亮又听话的小孩。我要做最听话的那个，要做他最最喜欢的那个，谁也比不上我。

他对焉栩嘉的执着就是有激烈到改变他原来的处事和定性的程度。想法单纯又一厢情愿，我那么那么喜欢他，所以他也要很喜欢很喜欢我才行。

何洛洛也仅仅只配合腾出来一天空时间。行程太忙，没有那么多空闲陪他一起休假。第二天早上焉栩嘉醒的时候怀里抱了一个空。何洛洛已经出门去工作了。

旁边没摸到人，焉栩嘉下意识去看床头柜上摆的猫咪便签夹，夹子上面空着，何洛洛没有给他留纸条。

猫咪便签夹是他们一起去厦门时何洛洛在鼓浪屿上买的。逛杂货店时何洛洛一眼就看上了。金牛座嫌贵，抠抠索索跟小店老板讲了半天价，最后是等不及要去吃饭的焉栩嘉付了钱。回来之后便签夹被放在了床头柜上，一般谁有工作先起床的话，有什么事会在上面给对方留言，放到对方那边。

焉栩嘉写的向来比较条理清晰，一般是叮嘱或者严肃的命令式语气，譬如『外面在下雨，出门记得带伞。』

画了一把小伞，和落下的雨滴。

『牛奶热了才许喝，不许贪凉喝冰的，不然我会生气。再肚子疼我就不给你揉了。』

画了一个牛奶瓶，加上闪闪的特效。

『今晚回家很晚，乖乖盖好被子等我。别待在沙发上。』

这次他不知道画什么，干脆画了一个圆滚滚的被窝，旁边配上Zzz的符号。

何洛洛留的就跳腾很多。

『嘻嘻我今天起床偷亲了你一口，嘉嘉睡得好沉哦没有醒，是我赚啦。』

焉栩嘉心想无语，那是我在装睡。你个笨兔子。

有时候没有话说，何洛洛就给他画个颜文字，像小太阳一样传递他的积极。

『> <我出门工作啦，嘉嘉要有一天的好心情！』

或者有时干脆就是毫无意义的『呜呜呜嗷嗷嗷。』

何洛洛有时候跟他说话的时候会变得糯糯的，撒娇时会变得尤其含混不清，发出模糊的鼻音或者不知所谓的音节。被他按着亲或者上手调戏的时候也这样表达抗议或者表达自己舒服。呼姆呼姆，呜喵呜喵，有一半是在故意卖萌，仗宠行凶，但没关系，焉栩嘉觉得可爱。

他们出去吃饭，何洛洛一边吃东西一边口齿不清地问他话，焉栩嘉低头侧耳去听然后回答他。夏之光坐在何洛洛另一边，见状震惊了，

「你听得清他说什么？」

焉栩嘉茫然地抬起头，说对啊，怎么听不清。

夏之光又震惊了。

周震南在啃一只果木烤的羊腿，嘎吱嘎吱，也口齿不清，说人家跟男朋友撒娇，药泥寡。

有时候何洛洛早上起来想给他做爱心早餐煎蛋，结果蛋煎糊了。哭兮兮地在便签上给他写呜呜呜蛋糊了呜呜呜但是又要赶着去工作，呜呜呜嘉嘉，叽里咕噜只顾着跟他哭，写的话有一半是在毫无章法地哭闹，焉栩嘉起来去厨房一看，平底锅和打了蛋液的碗都还没洗，乱七八糟地堆在水槽里，一片狼藉，平底锅焦黑，搞得焉馒头抓了抓头顶睡乱的头发，满头问号。不仅没有早饭吃，还有一堆需要自己来收拾的残局。夏之光快快乐乐给他敲电话约他去打高尔夫，焉栩嘉手上不空，只能歪着头把手机夹在肩膀上，说妈的我刚起床，我在厨房里刷锅！

夏之光不明所以，听着那边洗唰唰的水声，不懂大少爷周末起来心血来潮犯什么神经。一时语塞。疑惑到连问话都战战兢兢。

「你这………………咋着？」

焉栩嘉更气了。  
「何洛洛烤黑的！！！！」

夏之光幸灾乐祸没心没肺，在电话里哈哈哈哈哈，哈满了140个字。焉栩嘉没好气说你再笑我不给你从国外带猫粮了，猫奴马上缴械投降，别别别嘉哥。那个，那，我们准备出发来接你了，等你刷完锅就下来哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。

焉栩嘉隐隐约约听到那头翟潇闻问他在哈什么，夏之光继续哈哈哈哈哈，眉飞色舞讲故事，我跟你讲我跟你讲，没忘了啪叽一下把电话挂断。他额头隐隐青筋跳动。

…哈叽咣你号没了。

何洛洛晚上回来时仍旧对给他添了麻烦这件事感到沮丧，可怜兮兮的，扁扁嘴要哭不哭，见了面就伸手撒娇要他抱，一边埋着蹭一边语焉不详地嘟哝着道歉。焉栩嘉又不能跟他生气，就好像被申公豹的口吃气到无语又无可奈何的东海龙王，只能强颜欢笑，揉揉他的头，

「行啦行啦，那个，你上次烧烤时烤的韭菜还不错。下次在楼下面包店买袋吐司上来就行了…」

焉栩嘉没告诉他自己把每次的便签条都收在了抽屉里，整整齐齐攒成厚厚的一小叠，也不知道何洛洛其实打扫清洁的时候已经发现了。

谁也没说。

便签夹上是空着的，何洛洛确实破天荒地没搭理他，像往常一样出门前给他留几句话。焉栩嘉不死心地打开手机看了看，也空荡荡的没有消息。何洛洛应该还在继续赌气。他揉了揉鼻子，还是有那么一点心虚和不那么理直气壮。毕竟前一天因为自己的关系给他添了麻烦，最后还是何洛洛先心软，明明在吵架，何洛洛还是没忍心，向他妥协了。

肚子叽咕叽咕地叫起来，焉栩嘉这才想起发情期已经快一天没进食了。他拖着绵软乏力的身体晕乎乎地爬起来，去找找家里有什么吃的。祈祷冰箱里面能留点盒装牛奶之类，或者翻翻柜子里有没有麦片。自己在易感期，又不方便叫外卖。

他其实比何洛洛更加五谷不分，基本不进厨房，大少爷连家里粮油米面分别放在哪都不知道，陪何洛洛去菜市场时晕头转向像个文盲。何洛洛喜欢下厨，所以焉栩嘉很宽容地由着他折腾。反正家大业大折腾不垮。还亲力亲为每次都帮他试毒，偶尔也会也思考应该先给厨房买意外保险还是给自己买人身安全险。何洛洛鼓捣久了，有时也能碰运气搞出一些能吃的东西，眨着眼睛跟他求表扬。这时焉栩嘉就竖起大拇指夸夸他，换来何洛洛傻乎乎又得意的笑。

家里的储备也是何洛洛负责。沙发旁边放着他的零食箱，分门别类摆得整整齐齐，里面从来都不会缺薯片，每周和焉栩嘉一起去逛超市时必定会买的是鲜牛奶，想要多喝牛奶长到追上焉栩嘉的身高，夏天家里出现最多的是西瓜，还喜欢买旺旺碎冰冰冻在冰箱冷藏室里，吃的时候硬要掰一半分给焉栩嘉，从分享棒冰这件小事上也能得到快乐和满足。

总是像个小孩子一样，对生活有无穷无尽的热爱和兴趣。看到什么都眼睛闪闪发亮。永远不会失去热忱和好奇心。

焉栩嘉没注意想到这里时，他又不自觉勾起了嘴角。他其实算得作是平和又温吞的类型，和何洛洛在一起之后，才对这个世界又兴趣更多一些。何洛洛对他来说，是鲜活和值得热爱的那一部分人世。

家里安静无人，何洛洛确实已经出门了。拖鞋整整齐齐摆放在门口。饭桌上方垂落的吊灯是亮着的，钨丝灯泡曳出一室温柔的淡淡光芒。焉栩嘉走过去，饭桌上摆着的小奶锅里温着银耳汤，应该是给他留的。碗和勺子准备好了放在旁边。何洛洛还记得发情期只能吃流食这件事。旁边的玻璃木盖茶壶里盛着半壶放了薄荷叶的柠檬水。翠绿的薄荷叶在里面淡淡漂浮。焉栩嘉伸手摸了摸，还是温的。

出门去工作的Omega仍旧没忍住匀些心思出来照顾他一下，大概怕他生活自理能力太差在家饿死。

焉栩嘉喜欢清甜的气味，正如他贪恋何洛洛的信息素味道。他想也许该给何洛洛解释一下，他不喜欢那种纯粹甜腻的奶香。或者其实，他只喜欢何洛洛。

两个人沿海出身，都吃不得辣，好甜口。跟重庆三兄弟出去约火锅时，一并默默坐到清汤那边，把脑袋挤在一起商量吃菌汤锅还是番茄锅。对面在七嘴八舌讨论要特辣还是中辣锅底，周震南在角落里艰难举起小手，弱弱抗议要微辣。何洛洛两只手捧着菜单流口水，跃跃欲试地说想吃招牌麻辣牛肉。

周震南马上也来了精神，挺起背坐得都直了些，听到没有听到没有，吃微辣。

重庆line面面相觑半天，张颜齐爹性发作，照顾小朋友，挥了挥手无奈地让步和妥协，哎呀，要得嘛。

姚琛做好二手准备，把张颜齐搡起来，走走走，切打干碟咯。这家嘞海椒面儿好次。多巴适，信我信我。

焉栩嘉识趣地接过话头，今天不AA了，我请客。周震南立马站起身，脸上堆满灿烂的礼貌假笑跟他握手，谢谢老板，谢谢老板。劳您费心了。再有下次记得还叫上我们哈。

结果小朋友将将吃了两块牛肉，就被辣到哭丧着脸重新回到了清汤阵营。焉栩嘉还把服务员叫来给他倒了杯凉水。周震南缩在一边也不敢吃，就看着张颜齐和姚琛你一块我一块瓜分，还要嘴硬吐槽何洛洛，哎，何苦为难自己呢杭州人。挑战自我也要看有没有天赋嘛。

焉栩嘉和和气气帮他怼回去。南哥，那不知道是谁天赋退化像个假的川渝人。

意思人是我家的，你也不能随便欺负。

周南南引火烧身，顿时僵硬在当场。姚琛这个无关者比他更惨，正在吃的时候一不注意笑呛了，转头去一边咳了老半天，又接过张颜齐递的茶猛灌几口才缓过劲。

吃完火锅以后出去逛商场，姚琛半路被宠物用品店绊住，一头栽进给仓鼠挑选新笼子里，何洛洛跟张颜齐跑到前面娃娃机去夹娃娃了，趴在玻璃前给张颜齐呐喊助威，焉栩嘉跟周震南在后面慢慢踱步，周震南咬着一个刚才贩卖可爱冲收银台姐姐讨来的棒棒糖，转头来问他，欸，你是不是太宠他了？小孩儿总是宠着会长不大的。

焉栩嘉老神在在地把手插在裤兜里，目光盯着不远处何洛洛的后脑勺。

我愿意。  
他说。

他拉开椅子坐下，吃了小半碗银耳汤，银耳汤熬得很稠。只要不在燃气灶上开火，何洛洛做这种只需要加水和食材的简易工序还算拿手。舀的时候他注意到银耳汤里没加枸杞。他不吃枸杞，上一次全部挑出来匀到了何洛洛碗里。没想到何洛洛这次专门记住了。焉栩嘉又喝了一杯柠檬水，去浴室里洗了个澡，觉得稍微活过来一些，复又软绵绵地倒回了床上。

虽然前一天已经发泄过，度过了最难熬的初期，但易感期还在持续，连带整个人都避免不了比平常更加情绪波动。他可耻地感受到了一点脆弱的情绪和对Omega的想念。

焉栩嘉在床上焦躁不安地翻来翻去了一会儿，又想起什么，用小号爬上微博去看了看新的上班饭拍图，何洛洛今天的活动是去扫楼，穿着长袖卫衣与惯例的黑色破洞裤，脖子上围了一块黄色的方角运动领巾。下面评论一溜儿都在心疼问热不热。后颈上的屏蔽贴贴得严丝合缝，想当然是为了遮掩他留下的杰作。

他把图片放大看了看，确认何洛洛今天精神还不错，至少营业时精神还不错，松了口气。把图都悄悄存下来，存到何洛洛专属的那个相簿分类里。接着把手机丢到一边，裹紧了被子，缩成鼓鼓的一团，继续在床上打滚。

他磨磨蹭蹭地想何洛洛。真的想何洛洛。Alpha被易感期放大了脆弱的情绪，没精打采地趴在床上，把脸朝下埋在枕头里，觉得自己像一只被主人留下独守空房的狗狗。

与外界看来沉稳早熟的模样不同，他其实私底下也缺乏安全感。只不过很少表露这一面，习惯坚硬又游刃有余地应对一切。何洛洛知道这件事。他既然把自己全部交给何洛洛，就没必要掩藏。出于信任会分享真实的自己。我们嘉嘉也还是小男孩啊，他揉着焉栩嘉头发，轻声地说。被他拥抱的人，也会伸出臂膀保护他。

他知道焉栩嘉的弱处时，总是担忧地望向他，准备好做一个护卫，不能让他因此被伤到，而不是失望他没有自己想的那么强大。他很热切地盼焉栩嘉好，盼他快乐，盼他笑容真心，也盼除了自己还有更多人看到他发光，而不光是盼焉栩嘉护自己无忧。

他们太了解彼此了。他跟何洛洛一样怕鬼胆子小，Bking唯独面对这件事不会否认，还会坦率地握一握手同病相怜。睡觉时腿要搭在墙上，没有墙可以搭就要堆很多很多自己的衣服，乱也没事，反正要堆，做成他的领地，把自己埋在里面，抵御外界的所有。但，和何洛洛在一起之后，这些就都不必要了。

何洛洛成为了他的安全感，把他小心地藏起来的那些空荡荡的孤独和不安，填得严严实实。做他最坚实的底气。

那双眼睛永远热忱又明亮地注视着他，永远毫无罅隙地接纳他。

他有了只属于自己的太阳。

糟糕，不行。越想下去就会越想何洛洛。比前一天生理本能发作时更加想念。他勉勉强强地明白，原来何洛洛平常是这样想他的。仿佛身体里有一副拿不出来的磁铁，分离就会痛苦。只有吸附在一起时，才会安生。全世界只想见到他一个人。

各种各样的何洛洛。好想何洛洛。快要疯掉一样，迫切的想。

明明发情期已经没那么严重了，但对Omega的需索情绪却更激烈。这回跟生理本能无关，是出于他自己的意愿。

焉栩嘉很少意识到这种情绪。何洛洛总是很使他安心，总是在他伸手就可以触及的地方，总是一招手就会扑进他的怀抱里，一转身就在他的身边，一对视就冲他笑。给他异常充足的安稳感。他很少很少意识到，原来自己对何洛洛也是有依赖的。赵磊之前有意无意说过，你越来越粘洛洛了。当时他不以为然，觉得那是他要保护小孩。

但磁铁的作用力是相互的。

他心肠比何洛洛硬一点，也迟钝一些，不像另一方是懵懂又柔软的小动物。焉栩嘉很少跟何洛洛示弱，在他面前显露出脆弱情绪。但他忍不太住，点开通讯录，熟门熟路地点开备注在最上面的那一个，手指犹疑了没几秒，一个电话就打过去了。

如果何洛洛在工作的话，会开勿扰模式。倒不会闹出什么在采访途中电话突然响起的麻烦。焉栩嘉听着话筒里传来等待通话的声音，舔了舔嘴唇，难得有些紧张。他运气好，那边似乎正好在中途休息时间，通话音没响几声，何洛洛很快接了。

电流流过微弱的刺啦啦，焉栩嘉听到电话那头浅浅的呼吸声后，就开始觉得安心。一直躁动不安的情绪也稍微平复了一点。何洛洛在那边喉结滚动了一下，又吸了口气，似乎欲言又止，他就耐心地等着。

短暂的沉默过后，还是何洛洛先开口了。声音仍旧闷闷的不太高兴，明显还在置气。

「醒了？」

焉栩嘉听到他的声音就迫切地想抱他，脚趾在另一只脚的脚心蹭来蹭去，在被子里更紧地裹成一团，把手机夹在脑袋和肩膀间蹭了蹭，拖长了一点尾音，放软了声音叫他。努力让自己显得乖一点。

「宝宝……」

何洛洛又吞咽了一口，闷闷地哼了一声，觉察出他的态度，虽然还是不高兴，但语气明显软化。  
「干嘛？」

焉栩嘉眨眨眼睛，夹着手机骨碌翻了个滚。  
「什么时候回来？」

「工作一会儿就结束了。但是赵让约我一起去吃晚饭。」

回答得平铺直叙，意思明明白白。小爷也是很忙碌的哈行程满着捏。

焉栩嘉没什么面子不面子的问题了，他向来随心所欲，跟着自己心走。他想何洛洛，于是就说了。

「你可以不去吗？」

过了下又老老实实地补充道。「我想你了。」

他很少这样直白地表达，一直是何洛洛给他的安全感太足，而他给何洛洛的安全感不太够。刘也跟他开玩笑说洛洛这么可爱，有好多人都盯着，小心被抢走，焉栩嘉一点没放在心上，他着实太清楚何洛洛有多喜欢他了，所以一点也不怕。也疏于了向另一方表达自己对他的需索。

说完之后他并不知道电话那头的人因为这句话气消了大半。何洛洛在那边吸了吸鼻子，有一种被哄开心了之后那种，哼既然你都求我了那我就，就勉为其难回来陪你的感觉。

「好啦，那我不去了，工作完就回来。」

Alpha揉了揉鼻子，踌躇应不应该在电话里说这件事，有点不好意思，吞吞吐吐，「那个…」

「又怎么？」  
何洛洛敏锐地捕捉到了他的迟疑，问。

焉栩嘉抿了抿嘴，终于下定决心，还是说了。「发情期还没彻底过去，你大概还得帮我解决……」

何洛洛在那头整个人都迷惑了，隔着手机焉栩嘉都能感受到他的无语凝噎，他说你他妈知道你昨天做了多久我今天差点起不来你还在我旁边睡得跟猪一样我都想把你爆锤一顿，我下床的时候腰痛死了气得我又爬上床去拧你的脸，你还睡得人事不省。说到最后完全是在发泄。

「嘉嘉笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋！」

何洛洛说得气呼呼的，噼里啪啦控诉他，难得语速这么快。但焉栩嘉还是没忍住笑了。虽然他很快收住，还是被何洛洛听到了一点，何洛洛在那头气得磨牙，「你笑什么笑！严肃一点！」

「而且你昨天，你…」

他想说你他妈混蛋做得好狠过分死了我们明明还在吵架。

「你，你，你……」

他你了半天，最终没能说出来，酸楚停留在鼻尖打转，委屈堵在喉咙口。被焉栩嘉听出来了。他向来对察觉何洛洛的情绪很敏锐，能懂何洛洛没说出口的那些，就像何洛洛也懂他，他们一个响指，一个眼神，就可以交流想法。毕竟他总是在何洛洛身上倾注更多的关注，而何洛洛总是在，看着他。

焉栩嘉有点烦恼，有点气现在是隔着这么远在通话，如果何洛洛现在在他面前，他就可以抱着小孩好好哄了。他知道何洛洛对他总是无条件忍让很多很多，因为给他的爱丰盛到很多很多。

「抱歉。」  
他沉默了一阵，轻声地说。

何洛洛没有食言，推掉了赵让的邀约，结束工作之后就直接回家了。焉栩嘉很少干涉他的安排，一般都给他足够的自由空间，很少说自己需要他想念他，也许只有易感期才能让Alpha更坦诚一些。

他开门回家时，看见焉栩嘉抱着他的粉红豹缩在沙发上乖乖地等他。Alpha把客厅的顶灯开成了昏黄的暖光。察觉到何洛洛进门的动静，头顶上不存在的耳朵仿佛紧张地支棱了一下，眨了眨眼，把自己躲在粉红豹后面，又把豹豹抱紧了点，转头过来小心翼翼地瞧他。

何洛洛看了他一眼，跟他对上视线，没说话，自顾自在门口换上拖鞋。走到沙发跟前，一声不吭地在他旁边坐下。

下一秒他就被Alpha扑倒在了沙发上，焉栩嘉扔了粉红豹，抱上去呼噜噜地蹭何洛洛，埋在他颈窝里胡乱顶弄，像只金毛一样哼哧哼哧地蹭他，尾巴在身后摇啊摇啊摇。何洛洛反应过来的时候，双手已经下意识地环抱了回去，搂住在自己身上捣乱的Alpha。他本来还有点气呼呼，但被焉栩嘉搞意外袭击蹭得毫无办法，想推又推不开，无可奈何地环着他，只能底气不足地说你…你你你这样撒娇犯规。焉栩嘉也不管那么多，反正抱着他蹭，就想跟他瞎胡闹，满足地去蹭他的脸，觉得他好可爱。拿自己毫无办法的何洛洛好可爱。被爱绑架的人真容易欺负。哼哼。

怪不得何洛洛这么爱撒娇，原来何洛洛也拿他这样毫无抵抗力。以往撒娇打滚耍赖这件事惯常是何洛洛的专长。要他宠要他哄。做肆无忌惮的小孩。而焉栩嘉一般端着自己大岛逼王的面子，做他的哥系忙内和假老幺。

之前周末晚上他们出去吃完西餐回家，何洛洛坐在地毯上兴致勃勃开始打更新完中文的八方旅人，焉栩嘉躺在沙发上玩手机，过了一会何洛洛从地毯上爬起来往他身上趴，哼哼唧唧抱怨说自己脖子痛，焉栩嘉把手机扔到旁边，好笑地给他揉捏后颈，「谁叫你一直坐地毯上仰着头看电视。我给你让个位置，你坐沙发上打。」

他盘算的让个位置等于他往里面躺一点，让何洛洛靠他坐着，然后可以一只手搂着Omega的腰，继续美滋滋地刷B站。

何洛洛没动弹，气若游丝地埋在他胸前。语气很沮丧。  
「而且我SL了好久连第一章的BOSS打不过…我是不是不适合打这个游戏啊……」

明明白白是跟他求助的意思。

焉栩嘉研究了一会儿，又百度了一下，给他解释。「这个游戏的机制呢是BOSS有防御层数，但相应也有武器和元素的弱点，用对应的攻击破防进入Break状态之后就可以打出高输出了。你没破防就开大，会浪费叠起来的技能等级。」

「懂啦懂啦。」何洛洛连连点头。

他刚要爬下去摸起手柄信心满满重新挑战，焉栩嘉又把他抓回来问，  
「你知不知道你的弱点是什么？」

何洛洛满心要去重振雄风，没想到人形自走攻略导师怎么教学完了还有随堂小测验，不懂焉栩嘉干嘛突然扩展话题问这个，迷茫地歪脑袋。  
「啊，是什么？怕黑或者怕高？」

Alpha揉揉他头发。  
「是焉栩嘉。」

何洛洛眨眨眼睛，懂了他意思。融会贯通，小脑瓜转得飞快，马上反问道，  
「那何洛洛是你的弱点吗？」

焉栩嘉存了点逗弄他的心思，假装无动于衷，故意给出期待以外的答案。「不是。」

他很快就知道他这个玩笑开得并不合适了。何洛洛僵在他身上，眨了眨眼。嘴角的弧度平直地垮下去，实际演绎什么叫做笑容逐渐消失。慌得焉栩嘉手忙脚乱地揉他，一叠声地哄，赶紧弥补自己不小心闯的祸，

「没有没有…我开玩笑的…真的真的…呃，不是，假的假的……你别信，我逗你的。」

何洛洛鼓起嘴，像一只气呼呼圆滚滚的小河豚。加强语气又问了一遍。大有再胡乱回答他就死定了的意味。

「何洛洛是你的弱点吗？」

「是是是当然是。」焉栩嘉求生欲望极强，忙不迭连连点头。

他趴在何洛洛身上，模模糊糊回想起之前的事，愉快地晃悠着脚。何洛洛被他压着，也懒得挣扎了，伸手捏捏他的脸，「你现在很像你唱过的一首歌。」

焉栩嘉多聪明的人啊，脑子转得飞快，马上就反应过来了。不仅没有不好意思，还变本加厉践行到底，在他颊上又舔一口。

「犬系男友？」

何洛洛本来还等着他问是什么，没想到他反应这么快。滞了一下，有点无奈，又有点小骄傲。  
「就你聪明。」

焉栩嘉又得意起来，赖在他身上亲昵地摩挲脸颊，说何洛洛那么蠢，不聪明怎么做你的男朋友。

何洛洛沉下脸生气。你嫌弃我，他说。然后突然想起来，脸色一变，拍了拍焉栩嘉，等一下，严肃一点，我们还在吵架。焉栩嘉抓了抓头发，很尴尬地说，我都忘了这件事了，何洛洛有点无语，说我被你呼哧呼哧蹭一阵，我也忘了。

然后是一阵沉默。谁也没再说话，小心翼翼等对方的反应，跟他们吵到无话可说时一样寂静，但是又有什么不一样。

气氛变低沉了，何洛洛有点后悔，是不是不该提起这件事，就让它这么过去好了。难得氛围还算不错，再提起之前的不愉快，好像有点煞风景。

但焉栩嘉很干脆地先低头了，他已经冷静下来了，更容易处理情绪。而且讲道理，他还是有那么一点点心虚。开始吵架的确是因为他先心情烦躁从而语气不好的，不应该把坏脾气发泄到何洛洛身上。

「那个…我前天太暴躁了，对不起。还有，昨天也，对不起……」

他才想起来他还打算好好哄一下他的Omega。

Love is a war.恋爱这场战争还要持续。他们还有很多很多的碰撞和妥协。但最终都会输给爱。何洛洛抱着他，两只刺猬为了拥抱彼此会收起刺。混合着雪松气味的白兰地搅拌着蜂蜜和茉莉香味，在空气中撞出微醺的甘甜。

FIN.

_“爱是一场有关于你的白日梦想。”_

_“爱是恒久忍耐，又有恩慈。”_

_“爱是**永不止息。**”_

**Author's Note:**

> 标一下，最后两句出自《圣经》。


End file.
